crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beerus Deborai
Backstory Mortal beginning Many eons ago. a planet existed on the outer rims of a massive eliptical galaxy. this planet was known as Felinusia. 90% of the planet was covered in desert. the north and southpole held an ocean. the two polar oceans were connected by a single great river. a single gigantic city hugged the entire river. from the northern pole to the southern. the city known as Alyaban was devided in many sections each one ruled by a diverent king. they often fight for resources and supremacy. .sector 3NP was mostly a ghetto. the poor and undesirables were send to this sector locked away from proper society. left to die in their own filth. in a alleyway in this ghetto two children were born. Ovinnik and Lamusa. their parents are Nekora and Armagna. armagna however soon disapeared never to be seen again. he has always been very absent however it made no diverence to Nekora. as the years went by Ovinnik and lamusa who were twins reached the age of 8. Nekora was sickly and had to be taken care of. Ovinnik took it apon himself to protect his family. he traveled the sector hunting rats and stealing food from bypassers. one day the sky was split in half two beings emerged. they were hailed as gods. one had a halo around his head he had blue skin and a large purple dress. the other was a rather muscular bird person. it was Rahorus the God of Destruction. beerus looked up to rahorus at this point. seeying him interact with the pharaohs. he wanted to be like that. ofcourse just silly talk he was a child. rahorus was a god. nonetheless ovinnik trained as hard as he could not just to protect his family. he has a goal now. he knows there is a way off this planet to a better place. this dream would become a reality altho not as he had hoped. some days after rahorus's first arrival he arrived again. this time less friendly than before. he had an army with him. the soldiers rained down from the sky from small spacecrafts crashing into the earth. keep in mind felinusia's society is in its classical period. they shot and killed everyone on sight. ovinnik lamusa and nekora made their way trough the burning city. they leave the city itself and flee into the great desert itself. sadly they bump into rahorus himself. nekora signals her sons to enter one of the crashes spacecrafts to flee. and they do so. but when they look back. they see rahorus killing nekora. their beloved mother. The Arbiter Tree rahorus is entertained by these two children he lets them go. watch their world explode from orbit. years go by ovinnik and lamusa are planet hopping. gathering resources fighting the champions of the planets they arrive on. growing stronger by each fight. they eventually find a large jungle planet. its sky is pink. the grass has a blueish color. huge trees were dotted around the planet. they were ancient. known to the natives as Sentinels. these sentinel trees had the size of a mountain piercing the sky itself. strange power radiated from it. the natives were abnormally strong. tho they were few in numbers. an epidemic has brought this race to the brink of extinction. luckily ovinnik and lamussa were immune to this. one of the last of the sentinel people trained and tutored ovinnik in their ways. they walk towards the tallest of the sentinel trees. this was called. the arbiter tree. the arbiter tree was revered as a god among the sentinel people. ovinnik lamusa and the last of the sentinel people aprouch a gate carved into the lower half of the arbiter tree. the twins walk inside their companion refuses to enter. he was dying and didnt want his bad health to infect the tree. he tree had miles of hallways. and thousands of rooms. most of the rooms were empty however. but there was something more. the arbiter tree had a strange power. the boys already knew that being close to it increased the power of their lifeforce but now? the effect was even stronger. the longer they spend here the more powerfull they would become. they find a big open and empty room. their goal was reachable now. the death of rahorus! the boys spend the next 4 years doing nonstop fighting inside the arbiter tree. each day their power multiplied 'Ascension' at the end both boys came out age 12. they took some sap from the arbiter tree and flew to the ruins of their planet felinusia. the planet was now an asteroid belt. their massive power alerted rahorus however. the two finally met again on an asteroid that one belonged to the felinusian planet. a massive battle began. ovinnik and lamusa against rahorus. the battle lasted for months. the two twins worked together to avoid rahorus in hand to hand combat. eventually ovinnik and lamusa were on their last legs. about to loose. but the twins refused too. they drank from the sap of the arbiter tree. massive amount of power suddenly entered their body. the arbiter tree this god like tree. granted them temporary god ki. but it came with madness. they entered the Rage Form. with this massive boost of power the two twins created a combined sphere. the helios sphere!. rahorus tried to counter with a large orange energy wave. after what seemed to be a tie the power of the arbiter tree spiked up. rahorus was defeated.. the angel whis watched all of this happen. the new god of destruction was chosen. it was ovinnik. the twins then trained with whis for the next year. but they started to hate eachother. according to lamusa he did more fighting than ovinnik he should be a god not him!. whis found a solution to this. the god of universe 6 was old and in need of replacement. so lamusa went there to train and live there with whis's sister Vados. back to ovinnik. he looked back at his past and wants to start anew. he finally did it. he is a god. he look back at his mortal past. so he renamed himself. Beerus. to forever leave his past behind him and start a new live. so the 13 year old beerus lived and trained with whis..... the most powerfull being in universe 7. beerus was bored of it all. having lived for billions of years. however. his life was forever changed when he encountered a saiyan named goku 'Powers' *'Destruction based abilities and powers' *'Multiversal lvl Erasure' *'Flight' *'Ki Blast' *'Telekenesis' *'Destroyer Cannon' *'Sphere of Destruction' *'Teleportation' *'Possession Immunity and Mimicry' *'Poison Immunity' *'Normal ''ki immunity''' *'Strong Digestive System' *'Powerful Lungs' *'Longevity' *'Tail Attack' *'Ultra Instinct' *'Kiai' *'Pressure Point Attack' *'Sealing Spell' *'Attack Altercation and Redirection' *'Fire Breath' *'Paralyzing Gaze' *'Energy Nullification' *'Cataclysmic Orb' *'Cloning' *'Power Suppression Wave Immunity & Sensing' *'Soul Sensing' *'Super Felinusian Transformation' *'Supreme Felinusian Transformation' *'Rage Form' *'Immunity against all kinds of Environments' *'deboraiken' *'helios sphere' Abilities *is a master in hand to hand combat *can destroy everything *master in ranged ki combat *is able to spot pressure points and weaknesses in a persons body *is able to nullify all kinds of energy *can read minds *can see souls *is able to attack someone mentally *billions of years of build up knoledge *billions of years of fighting experience *extreme speed *is able to create and use blackholes in battle *has focused billions of years on training his base form alone. he rarely ever uses a transformation. *knows how to do a timeskip *knows how to combine timeskip energy into his sphere of destruction forming a time sphere. Quotes I'm a god with a heart. But there's just one thing I absolutely cannot stand. And that is the insensitivity of people who won't give me my due respect! Before creation, there must be destruction nobody preaching about justice is ever a good guy 'Refferences' https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/CoronusCoronus (son) https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/ArmagnaArmagna (father) https://crazydbs.fandom.com/wiki/Monika?venotify=createdMonika (Friend) Deborai Dynasty (Family head) b.jpg|Formal Wear beerus Naamloos.jpg|beerus as a child relaxing.gif|relaxing ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif|powering up